Never thought it could happen
by Guardian of Dreams
Summary: 3 americans win a trip to england only to find that the Harry Potter Series is real, with a few differences. Will be H/D slash, with other couples, Please R/R sorry for the bad summary, but it is good, I hope. Thank you :)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of JK Rowling's characters or settings. I do own Kris, Drake, and Lin. Thank you.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"I'm bored."  
"Yeah me too."  
"Too hot to go to the park."  
"Can't go to the pool, it's closed."  
"Why?"  
"Sun melted the filter, contaminated the water."  
"Can't go the beach, jellyfish season."  
"Which brings us right back to where we started. I'm bored."  
  
This is how Kris, her twin brother, and her best friend have spent every day of the first two weeks of summer vacation. Unfortunately for them, a heat wave decided to come through their town right as school got out. So with 120-degree weather and no place to swim, going outside was not an option. So there they were sitting in Kris' room, playing Egyptian Rat Screw, their favorite card game, and listening to the radio.  
"Any idea what we could do inside Kris?" Lin asked after the third straight game. She thought about it. In the last two weeks they had cleaned the attic, throwing out old useless junk, straightened the basement, cleaned the rest of the house, top to bottom (including the toilets), and then proceeded to watch every movie the own.  
"We've done everything, Lin. Drake?" He just glared at them.  
"And now it's that time again for 'Answer That Question'!"  
"I hate that game," Kris said to no one in particular. "It always has the dumbest questions with the worst prizes."  
"Today listeners, you're in for a real treat. Thanks to Delta Airlines, we've been able to round up an all-expense paid trip for three to. LONDON, ENGLAND!" It was complete chaos as the three of them whipped around facing the radio, cards flying in every direction as they tried to listen to what else Mad Max, the radio DJ, had to say. "Today's theme is based on Harry Potter."  
"Get the phone, Drake!" Lin screamed. "Kris, you have got this. You know everything about Harry Potter."  
"So to answer this question and win a trip to England for three, set your phone to call 721-1105 and answer this question: Who is Harry Potter's arch nemesis?"  
  
"Dial! Dial! Dial!" Kris screamed. She knew this answer for sure.  
"It's ringing!" Drake exclaimed as he handed the phone over to her. She listened to the ringing while hoping that no one got to the answer before her. Finally someone answered.  
"So you can tell me the answer to today's question?"  
"Yes I can. The answer is Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy is Harry Potter's arch nemesis."  
"Guess what?" he started in a quiet voice, "YOU WON! You and two of your friends are going on an all-expense paid trip to London, England. Stay on the line for a minute so I can get your information." The couldn't believe their luck. After Kris gave Mad Max her info and make an appointment to pick up the tickets that night, Lin, Drake, and Kris started screaming and jumping for joy.  
"WE'RE GOING TO ENGLAND!" 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: See Default Chapter  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The weird thing about the three of them is that they live on their own. Lin's 19 so she leased an apartment that they all moved into. None of them ever knew their fathers, and Drake and Kris' mother died giving birth to them. Lin's mom died giving birth to her little brother, who also didn't make it. That's when the three of them met. They were all sent to the same orphanage and grew up together. When they turned 5 (Lin-&), they made a vow that they would be as bad as they could so that the three of them would never be separated and one day would move out together.  
So now here they are, packing for a plane that leaves in 3 hours. Hectic is an understatement for what is going on right now. Tempers are definitely flying high as all three cram into the back of a cab to get to the airport on time.  
  
8 hours later  
  
"It's about time," Drake said as they finally got off the plane. "A 5-hour flight with some 10-year-old kicking the back of your seat is not what I would call relaxing."  
"Cheer up Drake," Kris replied. "We're here. Let's just get to our hotel room, settle in, and then go exploring." Lin and Drake both nodded.  
"Wait," Drake said suddenly, "I thought we weren't allowed to check in until 2. It's only 10:30 in the morning."  
"We can at least go see," Lin replied. "I don't exactly fancy running around London with two suit cases.  
"I agree," Kris told them. "Now, we're supposed to take the King's Cross to Station 87 and take a cab to Master's Inn. Well," she said under her breath, "would you look at that. The King's Cross station in Harry Potter is real." They all looked at each other, trying not to burst out laughing as they made their way to King's Cross.  
They had just reached the train station at two minutes until 11. There were more people than they originally thought there would be at this time of morning. Probably people going to work. Everyone was definitely in a frenzy. People were running all over the place. Just as they were passing through, a bunch of people knocked into them and they flew towards the barrier. But then something amazing, unbelievable, something they never thought could have happened, happened. Instead of flying into the brick like most people would have, they flew through it, ending up on the other side in front of a big train. They were pulled to their feet by a guy wearing a bathrobe and pointed hat.  
"What are you doing?" the guy screamed. "The train's going to leave in less than a minute!" He grabbed their bags and quickly threw them into a carrier trunk as the trio got to their feet. "Now hurry and get on the train before it leaves without you!" He pushed them to the door, ignoring their protests than they weren't supposed to be on this train. They couldn't do anymore, though, as they were thrown to the floor by the sudden jerk of the train moving.  
"Well," Drake said, breaking the silence, "this trip is going just as planned." Lin and Kris gave him a look that just plain said Shut the fuck up.  
Kris got to her feet.  
"Since there's nothing we can do," she started, "we might as well make the most of it, find a seat, and figure out where this train leads." Drake and Lin looked at her incredulously but got up and followed her anyway.  
At the very end of the train, they found an empty compartment and took that as their seat. Just as they were getting settled and close to falling asleep (you know, jet lag), the door slid open and three kids around their age walked in.  
"Hi," they all said simultaneously. Drake, Lin, and Kris chose not to reply. "OK," the taller boy with bright red hair said slowly, "do you mind if we sit in your compartment? All the others are full." Drake pointed to the seat while Lin nodded, but Kris just closed her eyes and slammed her head against the window again, willing herself to sleep. The boy who sat beside her, however, did not want her to sleep.  
"Are you ok?" he asked softly. Kris looked and him, really seeing him this time. He had jet-black hair that didn't seem to want to stay flat, and the most brilliant green eyes she had ever seen, hidden behind black-framed glasses. Kris was actually quite surprised at how much he resembled Drake.  
"Who are you?" she asked instead of answering his question.  
"I'm Harry," he replied. "What's your name?"  
"Why?"  
"Don't mind her," Drake cut in. Harry and the other two looked to him. "She has a hard time trusting people. Comes with growing up in an orphanage." He extended his hand. "I'm Drake, this is Lin, our best friend," he pointed beside him, "and she's Kris, my twin sister." Harry, the redhead, and a brunette all took turns shaking his hand.  
"This is Ron," he said, pointing to the redhead, "and that's Hermione. They're my best friends." Kris, Drake, and Lin looked at the three of them more closely. They knew they had never seen them before, but somehow they seemed very familiar. Before they had never seen them before, but somehow they seemed very familiar. Before they could inquire about it, though, the compartment door slid open and three guys walked in.  
"Oh of course," Harry started sarcastically, "the train ride's never complete without a visit from Malfoy and his goons." He threw his hands emphatically in the air and sighed heavily.  
"Malfoy?" Drake asked. The tall, very good-looking blonde boy nodded.  
"Yes Malfoy. Draco Malfoy to be exact. Who are you?" Drake didn't answer, just looked from Lin to Kris that said what the hell is going on. Kris spoke next.  
"As in Lucius Malfoy's son?" He nodded again, this time looking confused. "And are you two Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle?" The two big guys behind him nodded. She then turned to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "And you three and Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger?" They nodded. Kris looked to Drake and Lin and saw the surprised look an their faces. "You two come with me, we need to talk." Drake and Lin nodded and followed her out of the room past Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle to a deserted part of the corridor.  
"How is that possible?" Lin exclaimed as soon as they were out of earshot.  
"I don't know," Kris replied, "but what I do know is that it happened, which means that we are most likely on the Hogwarts Express on our way to Hogwarts."  
"Maybe we're in an alternate universe," Drake suggested. Lin and Kris glared at him. "Or maybe it's just a dream, like we really did hit the brick and got knocked out."  
"What are the odds that we all are having the same dream, though?" Kris asked. The others didn't have an answer to that. Lin broke the silence.  
"We should probably keep this quiet, you guys. Not let anyone know what we know. Maybe this is happening for a reason." Kris and Drake silently agreed.  
At the same time back in the compartment, the Gryffindor trio was just getting started in their annual battle with Malfoy and his goons 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See Default Chapter  
  
A/N: To those who haven't guessed already, the Harry Potter movies did not exist in this world. They are guessing things through the descriptions in the books. (  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Sod off, Malfoy!" Harry screamed, coming face to face with him.  
"No, I don't think so," he replied. "Everywhere else is full and we want a place to sit."  
"Sit in the corridor," Ron retorted, stepping beside Harry.  
"Sit down, Weasel, before I break your face in. God knows, your mother would never be able to afford the hospital bills." Ron's face turned as red as his hair as he clutched his wand in his pants pocket.  
"You can sit in our seats," Kris said suddenly, hoping to break up the fight. "We don't mind sitting on the floor." Draco turned to her.  
"I'm not going to sit in any seat offered by a mudblood," he said, scornfully. Kris looked at him surprised.  
"What the fuck makes you think that I'm a muggle-born? You've never met me before."  
"You are wearing muggle clothes in a state of such shabbiness that it's impossible for you to be pureblood." Kris looked down at her clothes. True they were shabby, but then again, none of them have had a chance to change in almost 24 hours.  
"Fine, if you don't want to sit in a seat offered by a quote- unquote mudblood, then you can sit your ass on the floor, you egotistical bastard." Drake, Lin, and Kris proceeded to their seats, amused at the surprised face Draco was now sporting.  
"Who are you?" he finally asked. Kris looked at him.  
"My name is Kristal Marie Potter. No relation to Harry, at least not that I know of. My twin brother, Drake, best friend, Lin, and I are from Charleston, South Carolina. We won a trip to England off the radio, spent three hours packing, five hours on a plane, ran to King's Cross which was very busy, got pushed into a barrier which we slipped through instead of falling against, and were then pushed onto this train by some weird guy in a bath robe and pointed hat. We have no idea where we are, what we're doing, or how we're getting back to America. Personally I want to check this out, it's very spontaneous and a big difference to cleaning our apartment since the heat wave made it where we can't go outside. Now."  
"Stop rambling Kris!" Drake screamed suddenly.  
"You're not supposed to be on this train?" Harry asked. They shook their heads no. "What are you going to do when we get to school?" Drake and Lin looked at Kris, wanting her to answer.  
"Go straight to Professor Dumbledore, I suppose," she replied. "We figure there are two ways we ended up on this train. One- muggle security is at an all-time low, or two- we're witches and wizards and no one ever told us."  
"You three haven't done magic before?" Hermione asked.  
"No," Drake replied. "We never even knew there was a real wizarding world until we met you guys."  
"So you're not muggle-borns," Ron interjected, "you're muggles."  
"Technically yes." Draco took that time to look at Kris inquisitively.  
"I have a question," he started. Everyone turned to look at him. "If you guys are muggles, then how come you know so much about the wizarding world?"  
Damn he's good Kris thought. Drake and Lin looked at her with alarm. She ended up saying the first thing that came to her mind.  
"We're psychic. We had a dream about this so now I'm just guessing it's what's happening."  
"What's a psychic?" Ron asked quietly. They ignored him and Draco continued.  
"If you really are psychic then what's going to happen when you get to school?"  
"We'll go to Dumbledore," Kris started. She paused, pretending to search her mind for the answer. "We'll explain to him what happened and he will allow us to stay, taking us straight to a place called. Diagon Ally. We'll get our supplies and come back, staying in a spare guest room until tomorrow morning where we will be sorted by a talking hat into. Gryffindor."  
"I don't believe you," he replied skeptically. We were saved from answering, though, when the loud speaker came on and announced that we would be arriving at the school in 15 minutes.  
"Oh, my, we haven't changed into our robes yet!" Hermione screamed. Everyone scrambled out of the compartment to change into their robes, leaving Kris, Drake, and Lin alone again.  
"Kris, are you sure this is going to work?" Lin asked.  
"No," was Kris' only reply. "It's too late to turn back now though. This is really exciting, not knowing what we're getting ourselves into." Drake and Lin looked at each other, smiling.  
"You're right," Lin started.  
"It is," Drake finished.  
15 minutes later, the train slowed to a stop and the three teens got into a carriage by themselves.  
"I can't believe this is really happening," Kris said as they pulled up in front of the magnificent castle they had only heard about in books. The three of them followed the other students into the castle, trying to fit in, but obviously not being able to since they were adorned in muggle clothing, having no robes to put on. They walked into what they guessed to be the great hall but instead of sitting at a table, they walked up to the teacher's table, seeing Professor Dumbledore.  
"Professor?" Lin started. Dumbledore turned to them.  
"Why aren't you three in uniform?" he asked.  
"We don't have any," Kris answered. "We really needed to talk to you."  
"Well go sit at your respectable table and we'll talk after dinner."  
"Professor," Drake started, "We don't have a table. We don't have anything. That's what we needed to talk to you about." Dumbledore finally took a closer look at them.  
"Come to think of it, I've never seen you three here before."  
"That's because we've never been here before," Kris said impatiently. "We came here by pure accident." Dumbledore looked at them for another minute before coming around the table and beckoning them to follow him.  
"Minerva," Dumbledore said to a lady who was obviously Professor McGonagall with the first years about to be sorted. "Please start the sorting without me. I have to do something real quick." McGonagall looked at us and then nodded. We then followed Dumbledore to a gargoyle where he gave the password (mars bars) and followed him into his office.  
"Please explain to me what's going on," he said. Kris told him everything that had happened since they won the tickets. "So," he started after she finished, "did you come to me for a way home?" Drake, Lin, and Kris looked at each other.  
"Actually," Kris started, "we were hoping we could stay, maybe find out why we're here. It's my belief that everything happens for a reason." Dumbledore looked at them for a second.  
"I have no idea how this could have been passed over, and I do intend to find out, but since you are here, it is obvious that you obtain the ability to do magic. You will have to have tutoring sessions every night and study very had to catch up, but if you would like to stay and join the other students, you have my permission." The three visibly sighed with relief. "No we should go and get your supplies before Diagon Ally closes. Please excuse me for a moment while I go tell the others where I'm going." The moment he left the room, all three burst out in giggles.  
"This is so cool, you guys," Kris said after she got over her fit. "Who would have thought that we would actually be witches?"  
"Hem-hem."  
"Sorry Drake, and wizard." Drake nodded with satisfaction. A few minutes later, Dumbledore came back and told them they were going to floo to the Leaky Cauldron by Diagon Ally. As soon as they reached Diagon Ally, they all looked at each other, finally realizing what they forgot.  
"Do you have any money?" Dumbledore asked. Drake, Lin, and Kris looked at each other.  
"Well," Kris started, "we do have some money saved up. Actually we've been saving since the moment we could get money."  
"We were going to use it for college since we just graduated high school." Drake continued.  
"But this is better," Lin finished.  
"How much do you have?"  
"About 30,000 dollars," Kris answered. Dumbledore looked confused. "It's the American currency."  
"Where is it?" Kris pulled out a small, rectangular card.  
"Is there an ATM machine here?"  
  
"I think Gringotts might have one exactly for this reason." The four of them proceeded to Gringotts where they withdrew all of their money and traded it in for wizarding money (equaling approximately 94,000 galleons). They kept about a thousand for their supplies and put the rest in a safe.  
"That should hold you over for a few years," Dumbledore said. After leaving Gringotts, they went to Madam Malkin's Robes for Every Occasion to get their uniforms. Then they went to Flourish and Blotts for their books and finally to Olivander's to receive their wands. This is what they had been waiting for. After trying practically every wand in the store, the three finally found wands that agreed with them. Drake's wand was made of Holly Oak, 9 ½ inches long, made of powdered horn from a Peruvian Vipertooth Dragon*. This wand was great for transfiguration. Lin's wand was maple oak, 8 ½ inches long, made with a feather from the eagle end of a hippogriff, great for charm work. Kris' wand was also Holly Oak, 9 inches long, made with the hair from the tail of a centaur. Hers was great for defense hexes. After they left Ollivander's, they went back to they castle where Dumbledore set them up in a guest room for the night. Even though they were starving, they were also exhausted from 24 hours of no sleep and fell straight to sleep, all three thinking about what would happen tomorrow morning at breakfast.  
  
* Found in Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See Default Chapter  
  
Before the chapter: I would like to say thank you to my two reviewers so far First to Casey: I'm really glad you like it and I've been writing like crazy so it will probably be updated often.  
  
Second to GaBrIeLa: Trust me: I am a huge fan of Draco. While everyone else I know wishes he would die, I hope he stays in all of the books. There will be lots of Draco.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The next morning, Proffessor Dumbledore woke them up, telling them to get ready so that they could go to breakfast to be sorted. As the three sat up in bed, they thought about the events that took place the day before.  
"So it wasn't a dream," Kris said under her breath. Drake and Lin looked at her, smiling and looking just as excited as she felt. They got dressed in their new robes and followed Dumbledore to breakfast. As they entered the great hall, everyone stopped talking and looked at them. Kris looked towards the Gryffindor table, spotted Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and waved. They waved back. She then looked to the Slytherin table. She found Draco and saw that he had a look of disbelief on his face. She smiled, knowing that she was about to get a one-up on him.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen," Dumbledore started. "I would like to introduce you to Mr. Drake Potter, Miss Kristal Potter, and Miss Lindsay Shakefield. They are transfer students from a school in America and will be here for the remainder of their school career." He turned around and set up the sorting hat.  
"How do you know we'll all get in the same house?" Drake asked Kris.  
"If the book is anything to go on, where we end up is based on our choices. Just keep thinking in your mind that you want to be in Gryffindor and it should put you there." Drake nodded, still looking skeptical.  
Drake was the first to go. He put the hat on and about ten seconds later the hat yelled out "Gryffindor!". The gryffindor table exploded in applause. Lin was next. The hat paused for about fifteen seconds before putting her in Gryffindor also. She walked over and sat beside Drake. Kris went up last. She was there for almost a full minute before finally placing her in Gryffindor but instead of heading for the Gryffindor table, she started walking to the other side of the room. Murmurs burst out everywhere wondering what she was doing. She stopped right in front of Draco, who was looking as though someone had died.  
"So do you believe me now?"  
  
She then turned on her heel and marched over to sit on Drake's other side. Draco couldn't believe his ears. Not only did Kris successfully prove him wrong, she also had the nerve to brag about it. However, instead of being mad like he normally would have, he was rather amused at her courage, but he didn't show it and returned to his breakfast as if nothing had happened.  
"What classes do we have?" Kris asked Harry back at the Gryffindor table.  
"Double Potions first, then lunch, then Care of Magical Creatures." After breakfast was over, Drake, Lin, and Kris followed Harry, Ron, and Hermione to the Potions classroom in the Dungeons. It was as cold and dark as Kris had read in the books. Kris, Drake, and Lin picked the table directly in front of Ron, Hermione, and Harry and turned around in their seats to talk to them before class started.  
"So what's the teacher like?" Drake asked.  
"Professor Snape?" Harry asked. He didn't wait for an answer. "He's Satan's gift to Earth, evil, mean, the biggest asshole you'll ever meet."  
"Everyone shut up and pay attention!" Snape screamed when he walked into the room. Drake, Lin, and Kris tuned back to the front. "Today we'll be working on a sleeping draught. I'll pick your partners." He looked at his list. "Weasley, Nott. Granger, Bulstrode. Malfoy, Potter."  
"Which one?" Drake, Kris, and Harry asked at the same time. Snape looked over to us.  
"Who are you three?" he asked.  
"I'm Kris, this is Drake, and that's Lin. Didn't you see us at breakfast?"  
"I wasn't at breakfast, I was busy."  
"Probably having a meeting with Voldemort," Harry said behind them. Kris turned around.  
"No, I get it now. He was jacking off in the bathroom. His stress obviously comes from sexual frustration." The trio burst out laughing before they could stop themselves. Kris turned back around to look at Snape.  
"So why were you saying which one?" he asked.  
"Because Drake and my's last names are also Potter."  
"Fine, I want you to work with Mr. Malfoy, Kris." Kris shrugged which looked like it only pissed him off more. "Drake you work with Crabbe; Lin, you work with Goyle; Harry, you work with Zambini." After he had gotten all the other partners together, everyone moved to their places.  
"Hello Draco," Kris said sweetly when she walked up to him. The boy beside him looked surprised that she would address him so formally. Harry walked up beside her.  
"Zambini," he said, not so sweetly. Zambini just nodded.  
"What kind of name is Zambini?"  
"It's my last name. Blaise is my first name." Kris nodded, vaguely remembering the books. They set up all of their supplies and quietly started on the potion.  
"Longbottom, what are you doing?!" Kris turned around to see what Snape was yelling at. "Aconite, Longbottom, not Lacewings! How can anyone be as stupid as you are? How you got into this school is beyond me."  
  
"Why are you being so mean to him?" Kris screamed. Nobody said a word as everyone looked at Kris, including Snape.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Did it ever occur to you that maybe if you were a little bit nicer, he'd be able to do the potion right?"  
"I don't think the way I teach my class, Miss Potter, is any business of yours. I'm telling you right now, if you say one more word you will have detention."  
"Why? Because I'm trying to help one of my classmates? You're a great teacher, you know that?"  
"Detention, Miss Potter! Would you like another?" Kris stepped right in front of him and looked him straight in the eye.  
"You know, when everyone told me you were mean, I thought it was a bunch of hype, but now that I've actually me you, I've realized that you really are a bastard!" Snape looked like he wanted to rip her head off.  
"Follow me, Miss Potter," he said and they both headed towards the door.  
"I can't believe she did that," Blaise said when Kris and Snape left the room. "No Gryffindor's ever stood up to Snape like that."  
"Yeah," Draco agreed. "I think she might be the first Gryffindor to ever earn my respect."  
"Wait a minute," Harry interjected. Draco looked at him. "You mean to say that the one way we could have gotten you to stop tormenting us these past 6 years was to talk shit to Snape?" Draco nodded nonchalantly. Blaise laughed.  
  
Meanwhile in Dumbledore's Office  
  
"She interrupted my class, talked out of line, and then called me a bastard!"  
"Out of line?! You called a student stupid!" ` "QUIET!" Snape and Kris turned to Dumbledore, both fuming. "Now Severus," he started, "did you call a student stupid?"  
  
"It was Longbottom, sir," he replied.  
"Nevertheless, you did call a student stupid and that's not allowed. Therefore I cannot allow you to expel or suspend Miss Potter." Snape turned to Kris.  
"How about a month's worth of detention?"  
"Miss Potter, I think that is fair."  
"Fine," she said finally. Kris thought about having to do the detention on top of all the extra help sessions to catch up on magic. 'I guess sleep is out of the question'.  
"OK," Dumbledore started, "you are dismissed to go back to class, Miss Potter. Severus, I would like to talk to you for another moment." Kris got up to leave, glaring at Sanpe as she walked out. As soon as the door closed, Snape turned to Dumbledore.  
"What did you want to talk to me about, Professor?"  
"I found some very interesting news about our three Potters from the ministry, Severus, and I wanted to know your thoughts on it."  
^ ^ ^  
"So what happened?" Blaise inquired as soon as Kris came back to class.  
"No points were taken but I've got detention with Snape for a month." Drake caught her eye and mouthed 'I'm sorry' knowing that on top of everything else, she wasn't going to have much time in the day left to sleep.  
"How did you get away with not being at least suspended?" Hermione asked.  
"Dumbledore didn't like the fact that Snape called a student stupid." She smiled mischeviously.  
"Dray," Blaise started, "are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Draco looked at him.  
"She should have been a Slytherin," he replied. Blaise nodded. "Hey Kris, come here real quick." Kris walked over to the two boys. "How'd you do it?" Kris looked confused.  
"Do what?"  
"Argue with Snape and practically get away with it," Blaise answered.  
"I'm a very opinionated person who doesn't like rude people and I always speak my mind. But trust me Blaise, I didn't practically get away with it. Detention for a month is the absolute last thing I need right now." Draco nodded knowing what she meant. At that moment Snape came back into the room.  
"Potter, Potter, Potter, and Shakefeild, Dumbledore wants to see you four after dinner." Kris suluted and Snape walked up to her. "Another episode like that, Miss Potter, and I will do everything in my power to make sure that you are expelled."  
"You hold your tongue and I'll hold mine, Professor." 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: See Default Chapter  
  
Thank Yous  
  
Eggroll- Thank you very much for your review, I'm trying to write as fast as possible to update quickly  
  
GaBrIeLa- Thank you for your review too, again. I like that you found it to be funny, cause I like funny. I hope that made sense.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The rest of the day went pretty much ok. By dinner, however, everyone had heard about the 6th years potions incident. Kris was starting to get a little annoyed by all the younger kids coming up to her and asking thinks like 'Did he really threaten to poison your pumpkin juice if you didn't shut up?' Snape just added fuel to the fire when he came up to her during dinner, telling her that she was serving her first detention at nine o'clock that night.  
"We'll study tonight and tell you everything during breakfast tomorrow," Drake said after he left. "Hermione's even offered to help us." She nodded her thanks.  
"Don't forget that Dumbledore wants to see us after dinner also," she reminded them. "Does anyone have any idea why?"  
"Surely you know why Kris," someone said behind her. She turned around to see Draco and Blaise. "I thought you were psychic." The playful smile on his lips told her that he was just kidding.  
"Of course I do, but it would be unfair to spoil the surprise for the others, wouldn't you think?" Draco shook his head and laughed. "Come on you guys, let's go see what Professor Dumbledore has to say." Harry, Kris, Drake, and Lin got up and went to Dumbledore's office. He was waiting outside for them.  
"Come on in." They followed him up to the office and sat down waiting for him to start. "Drake, Kris, Lin, I've found your fathers." The trio looked at each other with complete surprise. They were not expecting this. "Hang on, that's not the most surprising part. Bear with me, for this is a long story. Drake, Kris, it is true that your mother died giving birth to you, and Lin, it is true that your mother died giving birth to your brother one year after you were born. We'll start with Lin. Lin, your father's name was Alan Shakefield. I knew him well. He was a spy for the light."  
"A spy?" Lin asked.  
"Yes a spy. He was a deatheater who gave us inside information on Voldemort's plans." Lin nodded. "One of the plans he found out was that Voldemort was going to go to the Potter residence to kill Harry. Problem was, you were staying with them at the time so Alan got very worried and went to the Potter's house forgetting to come to me with the information first. Early on, he and Harry's father had made four portkeys that would send you four to an orphanage with a note explaining everything if you were ever in danger. He was able to send you, Drake, and Kris, but was killed by a deatheater before he was able to reach Harry."  
"Wait, Kris and I were there too?" Drake asked. Dumbledore nodded.  
"How did we come to be there?" Kris asked. Then something suddenly dawned on her. "Are you telling us what I think you're telling us?"  
"One year before Harry was born, James Potter had a 'summer fling' with your mother and as a result you two were born. When James found out that your mother had died, he and Lily took you two in to raise themselves. So that's it. James Potter is your father, making Harry your half- brother." Harry looked up at the sound of his name. All the time Dumbledore was talking, Harry was trying to take it all in. But he was confused about one thing. "I know what your thinking, Harry, and the answer is no. Your father did not cheat on your mother. The two broke up at the end of their 7th year, thinking it only to be a school romance. After summer ended, when they met up again when applying for jobs as aurors, they realized it wasn't just a juvenile thing and got back together. They got married a year later and I believe you wee the result of their honeymoon." Harry blushed deeply and looked from Drake to Kris.  
"So they're my brother and sister?" he asked. Kris had a feeling he just wanted to change the subject.  
"Yes they are. How do you feel about that?"  
"I've never had a family before," he replied so quietly, the others hardly even heard him. Kris got up quickly and jumped in his lap, embracing him.  
"Now you've got us," she said. Harry smiled widely and looked like he was about to cry. Kris got off of his lap and sat in the chair beside him. "I'm still confused about something."  
"What's that, Miss Potter?"  
"Why didn't anyone try to contact us to tell us we were magical?"  
"Well, Alan was never authorized to use the portkeys so he ministry never knew he had them. Therefore when they couldn't find the three of you, they assumed you were dead."  
"Oh, ok."  
  
"Now, you four need to get back to your common room. I'm sure Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger are waiting up for you."  
"You mean three," Kris said sourly. "I've got."  
  
"Don't worry about detention, Kris," Dumbledore interrupted. "You have a lot to think about. I'll talk to Severus and you can start detention tomorrow." Kris smiled gratefully and left with the others to head to Gryffindor Tower. On the way back, they ran into (who else?) Draco and Blaise.  
"Hey it's Potter and the new Gryffindor trio," Draco said.  
"Hi Draco, hi Blaise," Kris said laughing.  
"Hi Kris," they both replied.  
"What are you doing out here, Malfoy?" Harry asked.  
"Going on a walk. Is that a crime?"  
"It is at this time of night." Draco couldn't think of a comeback, seeing as this was true, so he turned to Kris instead.  
"Do you have a minute?" Drake, Lin, and Harry looked at Kris.  
"You guys go on ahead, I'll meet you in the common room."  
"Careful with Filch," Harry told her. She nodded. They walked past Draco, continuing to the tower. Kris turned to Draco to see what he wanted, but he was busy watching the other three walk away. But at a closer look, she saw that he wasn't really watching all three of them, he was watching Harry and he had a wistful look on his face. Suddenly she understood.  
"You like him." Draco turned around so fast, you could literally hear his neck crack.  
"I don't know what you're talking about," he said quickly, alarm showing on his face.  
"Don't lie to me. I saw that look on your face as you watched him walk away. You like him. You like Harry." She could hear Blaise snickering behind his hand. "See, even Blaise could tell." Draco shot him a death glare and he shut up quickly.  
"So, what if I do?"  
"There's nothing wrong with that. Actually, I think it's quite sweet." Draco blushed, which made Kris giggle. "So, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Draco looked relieved at the change of subject.  
"Slytherin is having a party on Friday and we wanted you to come." Kris thought for a moment.  
"What time does it end?"  
"Whenever you leave," Blaise answered.  
"OK, I can probably make it after detention."  
"Great, well, we'll give you the password during Potions on Friday.  
"Ok, see you tomorrow." Draco and Blaise turned and walked towards the dungeons while Kris walked towards the tower.  
"What did they want?" Harry asked when she got in the common room.  
"Oh Draco told me he was madly in love with you and wanted me to find out if you liked him back." Draco blanched at her words.  
"Seriously?" he asked. Kris laughed wanting so badly to say yes but didn't.  
"No they just invited me to a party." Harry let out a breath of relief.  
"Come on Kris." Drake said. "We're gonna study with Harry, Ron, and Hermione." Kris walked over and sat beside Drake.  
"OK," Hermione started. "We're going to play this year by year, starting with 1st year." They studied as much as they could in the next few hours. Around two o'clock in the morning, when they studied what seemed like the entire 1st year, in reality only being a fourth of it, they decided to call it quits and went to bed.  
  
A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter more than I did. Sorry it took so long to update. I'm having a little writer's block problem. I know where I want the story to go, I just don't know how to put it into words. Hopefully there will be more action in the later chapters now that I've gotten intros and explaining done. At least I think it's done. 


	6. Author's NoteNo updateSorry

OK I hate to do this cause I know I hate it when others do this but this is not an update I've been having a major writers block and I NEED HELP!!!!!!!!!! Anybody who has any ideas would be greatly appreciated. PLEASE HELP! Also I want to try to update as much as I can but when school starts (August 25th) I probably won't be updating as much. I have a full time job and it will be my first year in college. I do want to continue this story though so please help if you have an idea. Thank You.  
  
Christina 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The first thing Draco thought of when he woke up the next morning was his slip-up in front of Kris. 'I hope she doesn't tell him,' he thought. He didn't have time to brood on it, though, as Blaise pushed himself through the door.

"How many times have I told you to knock?"

"Don't be so grouchy, Dray, it's time for breakfast." Draco got out of bed to get ready, all the time thinking of how annoying it was for Blaise to be such a morning person. "Come on!"

"Oh shut up. You only want to go down so you can see Kris." Blaise opened his mouth to say something but instead smiled shyly when he couldn't think of anything.

"Just come on," he replied instead. "We don't have much time left and you know how McGonagall gets when we're late." They headed to the great hall, talking quietly about Kris and Harry, not paying attention and running into none other than the Golden Boy himself as they passed through the doors.

"Potter, what…?" He stopped as he noticed what everyone was looking at. It seemed that Kris had gotten into another verbal brawl with Snape.

"I know it was you that slipped that potion into my drink!"

"What potion!"

"The hair dye potion that just turned my hair pink!" Draco could not believe he hadn't noticed it before, and burst out laughing when he saw that Snape's hair was the brightest hot pink he had ever seen.

"I don't even know how to make that potion!" Draco stepped forward to point out an obvious fact to get Kris off.

"Proffessor?" Snape turned to Draco. "With all do respect sir, it takes a month to make that potion and Kris HAS only been here for two days." Snape looked crestfallen that he had pointed out this fact, but reluctantly agreed that Kris couldn't have done it.

"But rest assured," he continued, "when I find out who did do this, I will make sure they have detention every day for the rest of their lives!" With that, he turned and went back to the teachers' table.

"It really is a nice color on you, sir." The entire great hall burst out laughing as the ice caused by Snape was broken.

"50 points from Gryffindor and detention for a week on top of your month, Ms. Potter! I will not be made a mockery of!" Kris ignored him and turned to Draco.

"Thanks Dray."

"Don't mention it." Kris smiled and went back to her table and Draco and Blaise went to the Slytherin table.

"Malfoy must really be taking a liking to you," Harry said as they sat down to breakfast. "I've never seen him help a Gryffindor out of trouble."

"Maybe he wants to go out with you," Hermione added sheepishly. Kris laughed.

"No, he's got his eyes set on someone else."

"Who?" Ron asked quickly, hoping to get something on him.

"Sorry Ron, no can tell. I promised. And besides, he's not really my type."

"What is your type?" Harry asked.

"Blaise. He's really hot!"

Over the next few days, Lin, Drake, and Kris settled into their new classes and continued studying as much as they could, Kris especially since she also had detention with Snape to deal with. He even had the audacity on her first detention to make her write a thousand word essay on why she was wrong. She wrote it of course, her first line stating 'I do not believe what I did was wrong.' Snape wasn't pleased.

When Friday came, Kris woke up excited. Tonight was the party with Slytherin. She spent the whole day wondering whether it would be as exciting as she thought and if the other Slytherins were as cool with her as Draco and Blaise were.

That afternoon in potions, Draco took her aside to talk.

"The password is Chappell," he told her quietly. "Just come right over after detention.

"And you're sure you don't want me to bring Harry?" He glared as she giggled, but both were interrupted.

"50 points from Gryffindor for distracting Malfoy from his work!" they heard Snape scream. Kris was about to walk away when Draco grabbed her arm.

"On second thought, Kris, bring Drake, Lin, and the Golden Trio with you tonight. And tell them to pack an overnight cause you probably won't be going back to your dorm."

"20 more points for not listening to me the first time!"

"What do you mean by that?" she asked slyly, ignoring Snape.

"You'll see."

"Miss Potter, did you not hear me!"

"Yes I heard you, you point nazi! I'll get back to work!" Snape was shaking with anger as she walked back to Harry, whom she was partnered with.

"100 more points for speaking out of line," Snape said menacingly. Kris was about to tell him exactly where he could shove those points when Harry kindly reminded her that if she didn't shut up, Snape would give her even more detentions. She shut up.

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly. Kris still had yet to ask Harry and the others if they were going to the party that night. She caught up with Harry on the way to dinner.

"Harry, wait up!" Kris screamed. Harry stopped and turned around.

"What's going on?"

"I was wondering something. I was talking to Draco this morning in Potions, as you must have noticed, and he told me to bring you, Ron, and Hermione to the Slytherin party tonight. So what do you say, are you up to it?" Harry looked pretty green at the mere thought of going to the Slytherin party.

"He invited us? Why would he do that? He hates us!"

"It's one of these new things to promote inner-house relations. At least that's what we're telling Snape if we get caught." The thought of getting caught by Snape made Harry get even greener than Kris thought possible. For a moment she thought he was going to pass out but ended up just shaking his head violently no. "Come on, where's that Gryffindor courage I hear so much about?"

"I am not going to risk getting filleted by Snape just to get piss ass drunk before making a complete fool of myself at a SLYTHERIN party!" Kris tried another approach.

"Please Harry!" She looked at him with big sapphire blue eyes. " I don't want to go down there alone but I really want to see Blaise cause I have the biggest crush on him." Harry looked at her with his mouth pursed for a total of 45 seconds. Kris thought he was going to say no again until she finally heard "Fine, but if we get caught by Snape, you put me under a very powerful imperius."

"Yay! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Kris screamed while jumping up and down and hugging Harry. They walked the rest of the way to the great hall, Kris looking like her birthday had come early and Harry looking like he just found out he was going to be killed that night. 'That's exactly what's going to happen tonight should Snape crash the party' Harry thought.

"You look like you've seen a ghost, Harry," Hermione stated when we walked up to the Gryffindor table. Everyone within earshot minus Seamus and Dean stopped talking and looked at her with incredulous stares. "It's a muggle expression!" she continued, exasperated. "It means that Harry looks frightened about something."

"What would Harry be frightened about?" Ron asked Hermione, looking at Harry. Harry answered him.

"Kris talked me into going to the Slytherin party tonight." Everyone fell into complete silence at this proclamation. He looked at Ron and Hermione. "You two have to come with me." That broke Ron out of his stupor.

"Bloody hell, Harry! Are you kidding me! We can't go to the Slytherin party! We'll be killed!"

"Why would we be invited?" Hermione asked, looking at Kris.

"Draco wants to promote inner-house unity and what better way to do that than to invite Slytherin's worst enemies?" Hermione looked contemplative for a moment.

"I think we should go," she finally said. "As much as I hate to say it, Draco has the right idea and I think we should try to make it work." Ron looked godsmacked, but knew better than to argue with Hermione. He got up.

"Please excuse me while I go write out my will."

"I'll join you," Harry said.

"One more thing guys," Kris stated before they reached the door. They turned back to her. "Draco said to pack an overnight bag cause you probably won't get back to the tower tonight." With that said Kris ran to the other side of the long table before the mash potatoes could hit her.


End file.
